


Repose

by kealin



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to intrude on them but he found he could not walk away either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd random snippet.

They were seated in Lacie’s lonesome tower, crowded on the floor as the snow fell slightly outside the single window. He sat with his knees tucked under him, his thick scarf wrapped in coils around his neck with his instrument resting on his thighs as his fingers expertly plucked its silken strings to produce a lonely tune. She lay on the ground before him, her dark locks spread out in rivulets around her like a halo, her dress fanning around her legs as her hands and fingers danced in the air above her in tune with his song. 

Oswald stood at the entrance behind them, unable to move forward and break the sudden peace he had found, but he did not have enough time to feel like an intruder because Lacie was already on her feet, Jack stopping his play as he followed her with his eyes, and she was pulling him in, bringing him into their circle – he was Oswald, he was a part of their circle before they even had one.

And so, Jack began playing his lovely, lonely tune again with Lacie now leaning against Oswald, her eyes closed and content and Oswald could only bask in the warmth, the music and the little smile that played on Jack’s lips.


End file.
